why beastboy is not allowed to be anywhere near the T car
by nightflightthehero
Summary: BB and Terra trick Starfire into driving them to the movies. will Robin agree? I THINK NOT!


Twas a typical day in our fair jump city, there was no crime or anything, and in Titans Tower, our favorite green shape shifting, monkey turd throwing, slightly obnoxious, Beastboy, was bored.

This basically meant Raven was unable to meditate and/or read, causing Raven to be in a horrible mood, and give death threats to anyone idiotic enough to come within 20 feet of her. So, naturally, it was expected for Beastboy to come up and attempt to get her to portal him and Terra to the movie store to get 'Arise of the slightly psychotic, yet abnormally good at baking cookies, and creepily watchful ninja pirate zombie/vampire part 2 ½ continued for the 8th time'.

Raven gritted her teeth as he asked. "No. Go bother the others." Beastboy attempted to try and argue, but was forced away when Raven threw multiple throwing stars at his head.

When he got to the hallway, he slid to the floor, murmuring angrily. Terra leaned over him, concerned when he began muttering, "Stupid Raven-throwing stars-no idea where they came from-rackum frackum-car-book-abnormally hot when she-(add raspberry through mouth here) stupid-"terra fought the urge to laugh at 'abnormally hot'.

Then he jumped up. "I know! Let's get Starfire to drive us in the T-car!"

"Uh, Beastboy, is that, you know, safe? I mean I trust Star with my life on the battlefield, but she isn't exactly… good with earth things like driving."

Beastboy waved this off. "Robin taught her how to drive a week ago, and she got a license yesterday. If she passed Mr. 'I am robin, and I have to have everything right' perfectionist's seal of approval, then we are fine.'"

Terra shrugged, and followed him into Star's room, where she was feeding Silkie, and listening to music. They watched as she danced to California Gurls, by Katy Perry, and she was really into it, swaying her hips, and twirling, until the Snoop Dog part came on, and BB surprised her by singing it.

She fell over in surprise, blushing as she realized that they had seen the whole thing. "I can-"she started, but BB waved her off.

"Star it's all right. We won't tell Robin, Raven or CY. It's fine." Star beamed, and then BB got serious. "Look, we need your help. Can you dri-"

"Friend BeastBoy, I apologize, but I am not allowed to do the driving without Friends Robin or Cyborg." Starfire interrupted.

BB inwardly cursed. Of course, he thought. But then the 15 year old had a thought. "Star, you know, 15 year olds can drive, but only if a 16year old is with them. Can you go with us to get our movie?"

Starfire thought of this, and saw no obvious problems. "Of course," she finally agreed. "But I must put on more suitable clothes," she gestured to her tiny pajama bottoms, and her teeny tiny spaghetti strap top.

As she shut the door, Terra turned to BB and said, "You know that you can't do that." She referred to the law.

"Yeah, but what are the police gonna do? Arrest me?" he asked. Terra opened her mouth, "Yeah, that's a dumb question, don't answer that."

When Starfire came out, she was dressed in civilian clothes, with a pink tank top, and a blue jean skirt. "Friends, I am most ready to go, but first I believe that we should do the informing of friend Robin to where we are headed."

"No!" shouted Beastboy. "I mean, why don't we just let it be a surprise? I'm sure he will be extremely surprised when we come back…" yeah, surprised that we tricked Star into this.

"Okay, but I shall leave a note to inform Robin of our disappearance, so he does not do the worrying." Beastboy nodded, finding no problem with this request, and when it was done, ushered her to the door.

"C'mon Star, let's go before it starts!"

**Mwahaha, I'll bet you didn't see that coming did you! Do you think Robin and the others will catch them? Will I update within a month? Can I go eat my Nutella now? **

** I own nothing **

** I regret nothing**

** I want something to eat (preferably chocolate)**

**Fave Review and Follow! XD**


End file.
